You Are My Lovely One
by ILoveWriting1996
Summary: Bonnie no longer lives in Mystic Falls for she is in her sophomore year of college, located in Chicago. She has stopped practicing magic since leaving home and promised never to return. Well, what happens when she meets and falls in love with a kind, handsome young man who isn't all he appears and her friends need her help, their lives depending on her? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_November 18th, 2015_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today is the anniversary of my grams' death. Every time I think of her, all I want to do is cry, but she taught me to be strong through all things. My father decided that today of all days, would be best to tell me that he and his new wife are expecting their first child which just happens to be a girl. My father is so excited to start his new family, when he didn't think twice about abandoning the one he already had. Me._

* * *

_**Evanescences Bar**_

On her way to the bar close to her campus, Bonnie's phone began to ring.

"Hey, Caroline," she answered.

"Hi, Bonnie. How are you?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm good. Just taking life one day at a time."

"I miss you. I know why you won't come back, but it's so hard not having you around."

"I know. I miss you, too. I just had to get away, you know? I felt like I was losing myself."

"I understand. Have you heard from your father, or Abby?"

Bonnie entered the bar.

"Yeah, I'm about to meet Abby for dinner now, and today my dad told me that he and Amy are having a baby."

"What? Aren't they kind of old to be having a kid?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Well, my dad had me young, so not really."

Caroline tried to see the bright side. "Well, you're going to be a big sister. That's exciting."

"Not really. I don't see them often, so I won't be apart of her life."

"Maybe you should go see them," she advised.

"My dad doesn't want to see me, Caroline. If he wanted me to be in his life, he would be in mine, but as we can see, he's not and has never been," she said as she sat on a bar stool.

"Bonnie, I'm sure he knows this. He probably just doesn't know how to make up for all the time that he wasn't there for you."

"Caroline, he hurt me. I mean, he's my dad, he's supposed to care about me. He's so happy to be starting a new family that I'm not a part of. I wish my grams were here. She was the only person who ever gave damn."

Bonnie could hear a lot of noise in the background. "Where are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm at Tyler's house. He's having a party."

"Oh, well I don't want to keep you, so go on back before you're missed."

"Okay. I'll call you back later, Bonnie."

"Alright," she responded, preparing to hang up.

Caroline spoke before she did. "And, Bonnie... your grams wasn't the only person who cared. I care and I'll never stop."

"I know you do, Caroline. It's not that many people I can say that about. You're the best."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

Bonnie laughed. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Care, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Bonnie."

"Bye."

As Bonnie sat at the bar, she received a text message from Elena.

_Elena: Hey Bonnie thinking of u. How r u holding up? Let me know, k. Can't wait 2 see u. xoxoxoxoxo._

Bonnie sat at the bar patiently waiting for Abby, when a wave of pain coursed through her body. Her heart started to break as sorrowed filled it. She wished that she had someone so bad that it hurt. She then heard the most alluring voice. Turning to face the direction from wince the voice came, she saw who it belonged to. On the stage a tall, extremely handsome young man with long dreads sitting on a stool with his guitar, spoke to the crowd.

"Good evening everyone," he soothingly addressed. "I hope that you all are enjoying yourselves. Tonight, I am going sing for you. This song was written by one of my favorite singers. I'm dedicating it to all of those out there who are just hoping that that special someone will put their hand out and take yours," he finished, the words rolling off his tongue like silk.

**Someone Put Your Hand Out**

**_I'm so undemanding  
'Cause they say love is blind  
I've lived this life pretending  
I can bear this hurt deep inside_**

**_The truth is I'm been longing_**  
**_A love that's so divine_**  
**_I've searched this whole world wishing_**  
**_She'll be there time after time_**

**_So someone put your hand out_**  
**_I'm begging for your love_**  
**_All I do is hand out a heart that needs your love_**

**_I've lived my life the lonely_**  
**_A soul that cries of shame_**  
**_With handicapped emotions_**  
**_Save me now from what still remains_**

**_I'll be your story hero_**  
**_A serenading ryne_**  
**_I'm just needing that someone_**  
**_Save me now from the path I'm on..._**

**_Someone put your hand out  
I'm begging for your love  
'Cause all I do is hand out a heart that needs your love  
Someone put your hand out  
I'm begging for your love  
All I do is hand out a heart that needs your love_**

**_When you say we will dance 'til the light of day_**  
**_It's just like the children running with joy_**  
**_When we pray will you promise me you'll always stay_**  
**_It's because I'm needing that someone_**

**_Someone put your hand out_**  
**_I'm begging for your love_**  
**_'Cause all I do is hand out a heart that needs your love_**  
**_Someone put your hand out_**  
**_I'm begging for your love_**  
**_All I do is hand out_**  
**_Someone put your hand out_**  
**_I'm begging for your love_**  
**_All I do is hand out_**  
**_Love_**

Bonnie sat there, absolutely mesmerized by this man in front of her. It's as if those words were a reflection of her soul. Her heart fluttered when their eyes met. To her surprise, he didn't break contact, singing the last line to her. The connection she felt to him was surreal.

Bonnie looked at her watch when she realized that Abby still hadn't arrived. Wondering about her whereabouts, she texted her. The text she received back didn't brighten her already dreary day.

_Abby: bonnie, I'm not coming 2 nite. I no we planned this ages ago. 2day is just a very overwhelming day. maybe u should ask ur dad to come see u instead._

Immediately after his set, the young man came over to the bar.

"You've got to be kidding?" she said, just as the guy was about to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him so close and was even more shocked to see him standing less than two feet away from her. "What? Oh, uh…sorry. I wasn't talking about you. Um, I was just commenting on a text," she said, holding up her phone. "Sorry."

"I understand. I'm Noel Hughes," he said, extending his hand.

Excepting his hand, she replied, "Bonnie Bennett."

"You have a very lovely name. It suits you," he sincerely complemented.

"Thank you," she slightly blushed.

"You're welcome. Um…are you… here with anyone?"

"Uh, I was supposed to be meeting my mother, but…I'm not anymore, so no. I'm not here with anyone."

"Well, may I join you?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Bonnie and Noel talked and talked, just enjoying each other's company. It was very refreshing to just sit and relax without the pressure of trying to impress the other person. Bonnie was having such a good time, that it suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time she hadn't been totally miserable on the anniversary of her grams' death. The peacefulness she felt poured over into her heart. A single tear slowly rolled down her golden cheek.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie snapped out of her daze. "Sorry. I'm okay, I was just thinking about something."

"Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

"No, I don't mind. Um…I was thinking about my grams. Today is the anniversary of her death."

"I'm sorry to hear that. When did she pass?"

When Noel asked when she died, Bonnie realized that she had removed her mind so far away from all that had happened in Mystic Falls. The disastrous event came rushing to the front of her mind. Seeing that Noel was concerned, she wanted to tell him, but knew that she would definitely have to leave out a few details.

"Well, it happened when I was a junior in high school. She had practically raised me." Bonnie sighed before continuing. "One day, my friend and I were at my grams house. I knew she was tired, so we stayed there while she took a nap."

Noel listened intently.

The memory was starting to overwhelm her, tears threatening to fall, but she held them back and continued. "I went to her room to wake her up, but she didn't. I tried so hard, but nothing happened," she said, looking into Noel's beautifully intense gray eyes. "When we got to the hospital, the doctors said that she had probably exhausted herself. She was always helping others, especially me."

"Your grams' sounds like she was very kind person. I'm sorry you had to find her that way," he said, taking her delicate hand in his.

As time ticked on and on, Bonnie and Noel hadn't noticed how late it had gotten until Bonnie's phone began to buzz. "Give me a minute. I have to check this," she said, taking her phone from her purse.

_Elena: hey bonnie. I need 2 talk 2 u. it's an emergency!_ She sighed after reading the text. She was having such a nice time that she wished it didn't have to end.

"Noel, I have to go. My friend needs me, plus it's late and I have a test in philosophy early in the morning," she excused, getting up from her seat.

"Okay. I'll walk you."

When they got outside, Bonnie said goodbye and started off to her campus when Noel stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to my campus," she replied, turning to face him.

"Not by foot, alone, at night," he sweetly responded. "I'll take you."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. It's not too far from here."

"I want to make sure you get there safely," he persisted.

"If it bothers you that much, you can take me, alright."

Once Bonnie and Noel got to her dorm building, she thought he would leave, but he didn't. He meant what he said about making sure she was safe, to the point where he actually walked her to her door.

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way, you know."

"I know, but it's the proper thing to do."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it," she said, shaking his hand.

"Anytime, Bonnie. It was really nice to meet you. I enjoyed our talk."

"Me too."

Bonnie opened the door to her room and was shocked by what she saw. "What the hell…"

* * *

**What did Bonnie see? Keep reading to find out! Please review, follow, and/or make this story a favorite. I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. The Beginning

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

_**Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins**_

"What the hell are you doing here," she asked.

Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus, which is even more surprising, were sitting in her living room.

"Or better yet, how the hell did you get in?"

"Well, damn. It's nice to see you too, Bonnie," Damon sarcastically responded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, not at all interested in hearing his sarcasm. "Well?"

"Your roommate invited us in love," Klaus answered.

When her roommate, Lindsay walked past her without making any snarky comments about her guest, it was apparent that she was under compulsion.

Elena then spoke up. "Bonnie, we need to talk," she said, looking past her at Noel.

It suddenly occurred to her that Noel was still present when she turned around and saw him. She didn't want him to be privy to her supernatural life, so she bid him good night again, that is until Damon decided to be a menace.

"Oh, don't send him away. Introduce us to him, Bonnie," he dragged each syllable of her name along his slick tongue.

"Everybody, this is Noel. Noel, this is everybody," she said quickly. "Okay, Noel. I'll see you later," she continued, trying to usher him out the door without being rude. Damon stopped her by standing between them.

"Leaving so soon? The night is still young. Oh, I just remembered," he acted innocent. "We're about to go out to eat. You should join us." He was being sly, purposefully trying to get under Bonnie's skin.

"Damon, I don't…" she was about to argue with him, when she realized it might seem strange.

"It's okay, Bonnie. I have to go to work in a couple hours anyway. It was nice meeting all of you. I hope you guys have a good time," he said before leaving.

After Bonnie closed the door, she gave Damon a glare so evil, that if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right there.

* * *

_**Thai Restaurant**_

After being seated at a booth, everyone ordered something light to eat.

"Will that be all," the waiter asked after bringing out their dinner.

"Yes, thank you," said Elena on everyone's behalf.

Once he left, they got down to business. "Okay, what's going on? Why are you guys here?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. "We're here because we missed you and wanted to spend some quality time with you." He smirked.

"Cut the crap. I know that you all didn't come here for a social visit," she retorted.

"Okay, you're right," Damon responded with defeat.

"I know."

"But you could have been wrong, Bonnie."

"Damon, shut up," said Stefan. "Bonnie, we came here because Damon knows of a hunter like no other."

"Worse than Connor," she asked.

"Connor isn't even the same caliber as this hunter, love," Klaus revealed.

"Tell her what you know, Damon," Elena ordered.

"This hunter can infiltrate people's mind, Bonnie, but only through their dreams."

"And, how exactly do you know this?" she asked.

"Because it happened to me. The hunter is very alluring. He pulls you in like a moth to a bug zapper. He makes you want to confess everything you know. I knew something was wrong when he asked about the supernatural, but he was mostly curious about the existence of vampires."

Bonnie pondered on this information for a while before searching Damon's eyes. "What else do you know?"

"He can separate supernatural beings from humans."

"How do you know this, Damon?"

"He can only rape the minds of humans," he answered almost sadly.

Bonnie knew that Damon still hadn't gotten over being given the cure for vampirism. He was proud to be a creature of the night. That was the only sense of meaning he had in his life. Being a vampire, he knew what he was, and who he was. Now, he was like a lost sheep, trying to find his way and make sense of it all.

"So, did you guys just come here to warn me?"

"Well…not exactly," Stefan admitted, shamefully.

Why is it that her friends only ever came to her when they needed her help, she wondered. "You need my help, right?"

"No, Bonnie. We came here to eat and tell you this information that has no meaning," Damon rudely commented.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him, wanting to give him an aneurysm, but knew that it would kill him for he wouldn't be able to heal himself. "Listen. I know this is serious, but I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to get involved in all of this. It isn't my problem and I don't want a target on my back."

"It is just as much your problem as it is ours. This hunter could very well be hunting witches," Klaus suggested.

"I highly doubt that. And even if that were so, I haven't had any threats yet."

Bonnie was not going to put her life in danger anymore. She had put herself on the line so many times for causes that weren't even her own. Why should she do it again?

"Bonnie, please help us?" Elena pleaded. "We can now be identified. And the fact that this guy can infiltrate people's minds obviously means that he's not human. He might be very dangerous, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked into her friend's pleading eyes. If she didn't help, who would?

* * *

**I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and/or give critiques to how I can improve this chapter. Thank you.**


	3. The Unexpected

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**The Unexpected**

* * *

**_Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins_**

**_~~~~~~ I fly like paper, get high like planes_**

**_If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name~~~~~~_**

Bonnie woke up when her alarm went off to music. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. After stretching, she walked to her bathroom. Whilst brushing her teeth and washing her face, she dance to her ipod. That was blasting all throughout her room.

**_If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_**

**Sometimes I think sitting on trains**  
**Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game**  
**Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame**  
**Bona fide hustler making my name**

_**Sometimes I think sitting on trains**  
**Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game**  
**Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame**  
**Bona fide hustler making my name**  
_  
As she looked through her closet, she started to blush as she thought about Noel. Putting on a yellow crop top and dark blue skinny jeans with grey and yellow converse, she continued dancing.

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)_**

**_And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

Dancing over to her vanity, she put her hair in a messy bun and applied a small amount of chap stick and lip-gloss.

_**Pirate skulls and bones**_  
_**Sticks and stones and weed and bombs**_  
_**Running when we hit 'em**_  
_**Lethal poison for the system**_

_**Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison for the system**_

_**No one on the corner has swagger like us**_  
_**Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless**_  
_**We pack and deliver like UPS trucks**_  
_**Already going hell just pumping that gas**_

_**No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going hell just pumping that gas**_

Bonnie put on her grey leather jacket and grabbed her book bag, purse and a muffin on her way out the door.

She passed Lindsay on her way out. "Bennett! Bennett!" she yelled

"What?" she strained.

"Can you please turn off your shitty music?"

"What? You want to stop bitching?"

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business_**

"No. Turn off your crap. I'm tired of hearing this every morning."

"Well, I'm tired of hearing your complaints every time you speak."

**_Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

**With that, Bonnie closed the door.**

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

Remembering she left her keys, she opened the door, grabbed them off the hook and took her ipod off the counter.

**_All I wanna do is (bang bang bang bang!)  
And (kkkaaaa ching!)  
And take your money_**

* * *

**_Caxton Campus_**

After class, Bonnie went to Starbucks and ordered her regular caramel cappuccino.

"Do you want your cookie too," the cashier asked.

"Not today. Thanks, Dill."

"You're welcome Bonnie. Bye."

"Bye. See ya."

As she exited the coffee shop, she accidently bumped into someone, almost spilling her cappuccino.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sor…" she paused after seeing the person's face. "Noel?"

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

She held up her drink as her answer.

"Right."

"It's nice seeing you here. When I got home last week after meeting you, I realized that I hadn't gotten your number."

"Yeah, me too."

Bonnie fumbled to get her phone from her purse, trying not to drop her books. When she finally retrieved it, she struggled to put his number in.

Noticing that she was struggling, he took the phone from her and put his own number in. She told him hers as he put it in his phone.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked.

"Um, I just came from class, so…"

"Well, where are you going now?"

"I'm actually about to go back to my dorm."

"Okay," he said, taking her books from her.

He carried them to her car for her.

"Aww, you're so nice."

Noel bashfully smiled at her. His shyness was so attractive.

"If you're not busy, do you want to come to the dorm tonight and watch movies?" she asked, hoping he would accept."

Trying to avoid long periods of eye contact, he answered, bashfully. "Sure."

* * *

**_Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins_**

When Bonnie got home, she was so relieved that Lindsay wasn't there. She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to live with. Ever since she left Mystic Falls, she had decided that she didn't want any more glum days, thus always playing music in the room, singing, and dancing. She felt happy when she didn't have to think about how messed up her life was and had been.

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It was 5:37pm. Noel was supposed to be there in an hour. Bonnie rushed around trying to make sure the dorm was spotless and clean. When the clock struck six, she took a quick shower and put on a maxi dress full of neon colors and thong sandals.

After putting pillows and folded blankets on the floor in front of her TV, she sprayed fabric softener and burned incense.

Looking around the dorm room, even she was impressed with how beautiful it looked.

"I hope I didn't overdo it."

Just then, she remembered that she didn't have any food to offer him. According to how prompt he might be, she had less than three minutes to prepare. She quickly called the campus pizza pallor.

"Hello, this is Caxton Pizza Pallor, how may I help you?"

"Hi, is this Jerry Maddox?"

"Yes."

"Hi, it's Bonnie."

"Hi, Bonnie. I haven't seen you in a while. I can't believe you remembered my shift."

"Me either."

"Well, since I'm on the clock, I can't have personal conversations."

"I know. I'm actually calling to order two large cheese pizzas," she answered.

"Two cheese pizza. Would you like anything else with that order, miss?"

"Yes, I would like two fountain drinks. I would like for one to be sprite and the other to be Pepsi."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Do you want your order delivered?"

"Yes. I'm in dorm number 5. I am on the 4th floor in room 419."

"Okay, Bonnie. Your order should be there in ten minutes. If it isn't there in fifteen minutes, your order is free."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a wonderful evening, Bonnie."

Just as she hang up the phone, her inter come buzzed.

Pressing a green button, she spoke. "Hello."

"Hi, Bonnie. It's Noel."

"Okay, I'll buzz you in."

It was very odd to her that he had to be buzzed in. She had assumed he was a student. Maybe he was an upperclassman.

She pressed button number 1.

Before he reached the room, Bonnie fluffed a few pillows and applied chap-stick. She redid her sloppy bun, just as he knocked on the door. Smoothing her dress, she opened it.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied.

She invited him in, moving aside. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

He walked in and scanned his surroundings. "You have a very nice room. I didn't know that the dorms were this…luxurious," he admired as she led him to her bedroom.

"You haven't been in here before?"

He looked at her confused. "This is the first time I've been past the front door."

"No, I mean, in any of the rooms. Aren't you a student?"

Noel pushed his dreads behind his ear. "No. I'm not a student."

"Oh, I thought…I assumed that you were because I saw you at Starbucks…and…I…"

"Um… well, I guess that could be confusing," he agreed, sitting on the bed next to her. "I go to this Starbucks because it's closer to my apartment."

"Wait…how old are you," she asked, completely taken aback at the fact that he had his own place.

He smiled, happy with where the conversation was going. "I'm 22," he answered.

"Really? How long have you lived on your own?"

"Um…" he put his head down, seeming slightly uncomfortable. "I've lived on my own since I was 12 years old," he answered, looking into her eyes.

Bonnie just stared in disbelief. "Twelve? So… your parents just let you leave?"

"It was more complicated than that. Uh…I don't…I don't have parents."

"How is that possible?"

Noel hunched his shoulders. He fidgeted with his hands as he looked at her. "It just is. They were never around."

"Neither were mine,"

"Wait, weren't you about to meet your mother for dinner when I met you."

"I was, but she wasn't there for me growing up. She left me when I was three and I didn't see her again until I was seventeen."

"We're kind of similar, except, I never met my mother. I know she was just like me though."

"Did your father tell you stories about her?"

"No. My father and I don't communicate. I just know."

Listening to Noel, something about him seemed so mysterious, but she couldn't quit put her finger on it. As he looked at her, she saw a quick flash of darkness in his eyes, especially when she had asked about his father, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

The pizza had arrived within eight minutes. When she answered the door, the delivery boy had not brought what she ordered. "Two pepperoni pizzas and two 20 liter Sprites?"

"No. I ordered two cheese pizzas and one Sprite and a Pepsi."

"Yes, I know. Because you called right before closing, the chef clocked out. So I brought you these. As for the drinks, we have low demand for Pepsi, thus we didn't have anymore. I'm sorry, Miss. The dinner is free if you want it.

Bonnie didn't eat pork. She was allergic to it. "Noel?"

"Yes," he answered coming to the door

"Do you eat pepperoni?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll take them," she said, taking the boxes. "Thanks."

Noel grabbed the sodas and closed the door behind him.

They took the food to the kitchen. Noel waited for Bonnie to make her plate, but she didn't. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I'm allergic. I'm not really hungry anyway."

"To be honest, I don't eat pepperoni either."

"You're allergic, too?"

"No. It's just not a part of my diet."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't pay for it. I'll just let Lindsay have it. She loves pepperoni," she said, trying to open the Sprite.

"Need help?"

"I got it." With one last turn, the top opened and out squirted soda, everywhere.

Bonnie stood there, drenched. Her hair was sticky and her clothes clung to her body, showing her petit physique.

Noel had it all over him, too.

"Oh…my…gosh."

Noel laughed so hard, he cried.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny," she said, trying to maintain a straight face, but failed. His laughter was super contagious.

Bonnie took what was left and poured it on him.

"Hey." He took her rubber band out and messed up her hair.

"Noel, you're making me look ugly."

"You can never look ugly."

The sprite started to dry, making everything extremely sticky.

"Okay, I need to mop before all of this dries."

"I'll do it. Just show me where the cleaning supplies are."

She opened up the cabinets under the sink. "Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower while you do that."

"Okay.

Once she got out the shower and was dressed in pajamas, Noel was finished and standing in her room.

"You can sit down."

"I would, but I don't want to make you stuff dirty."

"Oh, you can take a shower. I sometimes sleep in guy shorts and shirts," she said, going through her drawers.

She handed him a towel, a tan shirt and black sweatpants.

While he showered, she put a movie in the DVD player and dried her hair.

By the time he was finished, Bonnie was wrapped in a blanket waiting. Noel kept his towel around his neck because his dreads were wet. He sat next to Bonnie. She picked up the remote and pressed play. Noel leaned against a pillow and put a blanket over his legs as Bonnie snuggled in close to him. He seemed caught off guard by the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it.

Bonnie listened to his heart beat as they watched the movie. He was such a beautiful person, inside and out. It was so easy to develop feelings for him. He was the perfect gentleman, so kind and humble. She was falling for him so quickly that it scared her. They had become so comfortable with each other after just two interactions. She didn't want to ruin their blossoming friendship by having a crush. What if he didn't reciprocate? Though she feared this, there was no need, for little did she know, he felt the same way about her.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

_December 8th, 2015_

_Dear Diary,_

_Noel and I have spent almost every day together since our movie night. Even though I care for him romantically, I feel like I can be myself around him. I don't hid anything. This is the first time I have truly felt alive and free to be, well, me._

**_Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins_**

It was 3:46 in the morning when Bonnie heard banging on her door. When she got up, Lindsay had already beaten her to the punch. "Who is it? And why the hell are you banging on my damn door at 3 am?" she near yelled, yanking the door opened.

It was Damon. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's…a friend."

"Listen Bennett. We made house rules. No guys after midnight, is one of them."

"I know, but I'm sure this an emergency, not that you haven't broken that rule."

"Excuse me?

"Remember, last week. Max didn't leave until 5 in the morning."

"Fine. We'll do away with that rule."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Just as Lindsay closed her bedroom door, Stefan came around the corner, carrying a wounded Elena.

"What took you guys so long," Damon asked in a hushed tone.

"I had to compel a few people who asked questions," he answered.

"What happened," Bonnie asked in terror as Stefan sat her best friend on her couch.

"It was the hunter. We saw him. He attacked us and almost killed her. We know she'll be safe here."

"No. She can't stay here."

"Bonnie, please let me stay. I need you."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't, Elena. You can't just live here. There are campus rules I can't break. Only two people can occupy the room. I could get kicked out for letting you stay."

"I can compel them, Bonnie," she pushed.

"No, Elena. I'm not going to let you use compulsion against the administrators. If other residents start wondering why the rules have changed for one, they're going to start asking questions and we both know you can't compel everyone."

"You're right, Bonnie. I'm sorry for not thinking of that. I just thought that you would let me stay. It's safe here."

"I want to let you, but I just can't." Bonnie had been so close to caving in, but she stood her ground. It was for the best. "I can clean you up though."

Bonnie got her first aid kit and patched Elena up and let her feed from her.

After seeing them out the door, Bonnie saw the shadow of a man on her wall. Her heart began to race with fear. She slowly turned, but no one was there. Peeking outside her door, she saw a man lurking around the corner, but she couldn't see his face. When she blinked, he was gone. Blinking again, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Just then a guy turned the corner and walked towards her.

"Hey, Bonnie. You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hi, Jack. Um… I'm okay. Just watched a scary movie. I'm still a little paranoid."

"Oh. Okay. No more scary movies after sunset for you." He joked.

"Definitely."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that Bonnie closed her door and locked it. When she got to her bedroom, she closed the door and buried herself under her blankets. She had been so scared and she didn't know why. She was a witch. She could protect herself.

Just as her head hit the pillow and eyes closed, her phone went off. She looked at her text message. Noel: hi bonnie. I was thinking of you. I can't sleep. Can I come over? J

She replied back. Bonnie: yeah. J

She had been so troubled before that she didn't mind him coming at 4 am.

Once he arrived, she buzzed him in and opened the door before he knocked, not wanting to wake Lindsay again.

When she opened the door, Noel enveloped her into the most loving, endearing hug. He pushed the door close after releasing her. She led him to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Bonnie, I have something I need to tell you," he said calmly, gently caressing her cheek.

Her stomach was in knots. She was hoping for dear life that he would tell her what she wanted to hear. "Yeah, what is it," she asked, her voice shaking.

"I…I adore you. I love…being with you. You make me smile all the time and I feel," he paused. "I feel like I can be myself around you."

Her heart melted. "I feel the same way," she replied, biting her lower lip.

Noel bent down to her level. "May I…kiss you?" he asked, their lips so close to touching.

She nodded her head, afraid that her voice might betray her. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, sending shivers up her spine.

Just as their lips were about to meet, her alarm went off. "No." she groaned. "Just had to ruin the moment."

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized it had all been a dream. Noel didn't come to her room and confess his feelings. He didn't want to kiss her. It was all in her head. "It's not fair. I hate dreams. They always set you up to be disappointed," she whined, dragging herself out of bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and/or critique so that I can improve it, if need be. Don't forget to follow or make it a favorite so you can receive updates on this story. Thank you so much.**


	4. Troubled

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Troubled**

* * *

_January 23rd, 2016_

_Dear Diary,_

_As the weeks pass, my dreams about Noel seem to become more and more erotic. I don't want to feel this way, like a freak that lusts after her friend. I think if I just told him he would understand, but some things I just wish weren't happening. For example. I wish there wasn't a non-human vampire hunter out to kill my friends. They keep updating me as if I can actually be of assistance. I haven't used magic since I left Mystic Falls and I don't plan to start using it again unless it's to protect myself._

After class, Bonnie met Noel at Starbucks as usual. He was sitting in their normal spot when she arrived. He even ordered their drinks.

"Thanks," she said as he handed over her cappuccino.

"You're welcome."

"So are we going to art studio today? I know they have some new pieces on display. I know how much you love that one artists' work."

"What time?" he asked, sipping his frappe.

"6:30," she answered.

"I can't do it today. I have to work."

"Oh." She was rather disappointed. She really wanted to go.

"Maybe we can go later."

She beamed. "Great, cause' there is this very intriguing painting I want to look at," she said, showing him a picture of it on her phone.

Studying the photo, he agreed "I like it. It's very Exquisite."

The picture was a painting of a tree. At first glance one would think it plain and unimaginative, but looking closely, it would soon become clear that it was truly a masterpiece. So many elements represented the emotions that the artist wanted conveyed. Noel could see that Bonnie was taken with it.

"We should go tomorrow." he paused. "Let's make it a date."

Bonnie's smile disappeared when she heard the word date. She had always thought she would be happy if he asked her out, but with all the crap that was happening back home, she didn't want him wrapped in it at all. Especially after seeing that man in her dorm who she was pretty sure was watching her. She had seen him again since the first time.

"Noel, I don't know about that."

"What? I thought you wanted to go."

"I do, but not if were making it a 'date'." Bonnie regretted her words as soon as they escaped her lips. Noel's whole demeanor changed.

"Oh. I thought we liked each other."

"It's not that, Noel. My life isn't what you think it is. It's not always care free and fun. Sometimes it's scary and just plain crazy. We should just stay friends," she said, looking him in his oh so beautiful eyes.

His once perky shoulders slumped so low. He nodded his head, but said nothing. He just walked away.

"Noel?"

He looked back at her. "See you later, Bonnie." With that he was gone. He just left her there, alone.

* * *

**_Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins_**

Bonnie walked to her room and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Noel sitting in her living room. He stood up as she came nearer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"I do. I don't have to be there until seven," he answered. "Listen Bonnie. I know that you just want to stay friends, but I don't."

"Noel, now just isn't a good time."

"Now is the perfect time," he argued, looking into her green eyes, so lovingly. "I love you, and I want to be your best friend and more," he said, never breaking eye contact.

Bonnie's heart was about to betray her resolve. On impulse, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his soft lips. Intertwining her fingers in his dreads, she deepened the kiss. Pulling apart, she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I love you, too."

Noel leaned down, their foreheads touching. He slowly let his hands slid down her small frame. When they reached the small of her back, she pulled him so close that she could feel his chest against hers. Noel lightly gripped her round bottom, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist as he carried her to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

She showered him with kisses. She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then moved to his lips, grazing them ever so softly.

He deepened the sizzling kiss and flipped them over, so than he was on top. Reaching under his shirt, she slowly explored his body. As she moved her hands up his smooth back, she pulled his shirt up. After pulling it off, Noel sensuously kissed her jaw line and neck. Bonnie breathed in deeply when his hand made contact with her chest. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to let go.

"Ahh…I love you so much."

Just as the words escaped her lips, her breathing started to labor. She opened her eyes as she fought for air. She felt a tight grip around her neck. Looking into Noel's eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Noel squeezed his hand tighter and tighter until, she was choking. Veins started to spread under his eyes.

"Noel…," her head was searing with pain. Just as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, he let go.

She sat up, coughing uncontrollably. When she caught her breath, Noel was gone.

Everything in sight became a blur. When everything came back into focus, she noticed that she was under her blankets. Looking around the room, some things weren't the same. The clock on her night stand said 2:56 a.m. That was very odd. She wasn't even wearing the same thing as before. The room was so still. Running her hand over her face, she sighed. "I can't keep on like this. Stupid dreams, ugh."

She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. As she dried her face, she saw the most peculiar thing. There were hand marks around her neck. She inspected the marks. "Oh no." The craziest thing then sprang into her mind. Was Noel the vampire hunter?

* * *

**Is Noel the vampire hunter? Keep reading to find out. Please review and follow. Thank you so much.**


	5. Cornered

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Cornered**

* * *

_**Caxton Campus: Late Morning**_

Bonnie had feared having another dream about Noel, that she didn't go back to sleep that night. On her way to class, she received a text from him.

_Noel: Bonnie, I know things might be a little weird, but can you meet me at the bar tonight so we can talk. I want to make sure nothing changes between us._

The last thing she wanted to do was meet him at night, in a bar. If her dreams were real, then something was very wrong. She decided she needed another opinion, but it would have to wait until class was over.

On her way out, her professor stopped her. "Ms. Bennett, may I speak to you?"

"Sure," she stayed back.

"You are usually very focused during my class, but today you seemed a bit out of it. You dozed off twice and couldn't keep up when asked questions."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I just have a lot on my mind, but I promise it won't happen again."

"I trust you to keep your word, Ms. Bennett. I'd hate to see one of my best student's fall behind."

"Thanks Dr. Lange."

"No problem."

* * *

_**Campus Park**_

When Bonnie made it to the park, she sat on a free bench and phoned Caroline.

"Hey, Bonnie!" she enthused.

"Hi, Care," her tone rather bland.

"Wait. You don't sound happy. What's wrong?"

"Noel."

"What happened? I thought you two were friends."

"We are, but I've been having dreams about him and it's starting to freak me out."

"There's nothing unusual about having dreams."

"They're unusual when the person tries to kill you."

"Bonnie, I think you're over reacting. You're just being paranoid. What happened to the girl I used to know who wasn't afraid of anything?"

"That girl grew up and realized that she wasn't invincible."

"Well, I don't see what your dreams have to do with Noel personally."

"Caroline, did Elena not tell you about a vampire hunter who can infiltrate people's minds through their dreams?"

"Of course, but I doubt that Noel is the hunter."

"But what if he is and he's targeted me? He wants to meet me tonight."

"Then meet him. If he's the hunter, you'll know. Just make sure you're ready to use magic if you have to."

Bonnie pondered for a moment. "Okay."

"Be careful, okay."

"I will, Care."

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

Bonnie hung up the phone and made her way home.

* * *

_**Evanescenes Bar**_

Before going to the bar, Bonnie dusted off her grimoire. After searching for a protection spell, she found one, committing it to memory.

When she walked in the bar, Noel was already there.

"Hi, Bonnie," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied, trying not to seem iffy.

He motioned for her to sit down. "Bonnie, I know that you don't want us to date. I'm okay with that if that's what you truly want."

Memories from her dream came flooding to the fore front of her mind. As he talked to her, Noel kept getting closer and closer. She started backing away from him.

"Get away from me," she panicked, although they were in a room full of people.

"What? Are you okay," he asked, having no idea why she was treating him like a disease.

Looking at him, he was nowhere near her. "I have to go," she said before storming out of the bar.

Something was up, and she didn't know what. As she walked, she noticed three men following her. She picked up her pace and turned the corner only to see that it was a dead end. Seeing no way out, she turned around, coming face to face with the three stalkers.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review, follow, and/or make this a favorite. Thank you ****thus far t****o all who have reviewed and to all readers of this story :D**


	6. The Truth

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**The Truth**

* * *

_**Alleyway**_

With nowhere to go, the men trapped her. With the blink of an eye, one of the men attacked her in a flash. He grabbed her throat and body slammed her to the ground.

When caught herself and looked over at the men, the man she saw lurking in her dorm started walking in her direction.

"Ms. Bennett, we finally meet."

"Who are you?"

"No, no," he said, shaking a finger at her. "I'm the one asking questions here. Not you."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's quite simple really. Tell me everything I want to know about your vampire friends."

The look in his eye was so evil, that she was afraid she was no match for him, but she tried him anyway. She wasn't going down without a fight. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

His face went from monstrous, to blank. Before she knew it, he snatched her from the ground by her throat, squeezing tightly. He looked into her eyes as she fought for air. She could feel him breaking through barriers in her mind. Seeing where this was headed, she chanted the spell. Wind picked up so drastically. Rain poured down around them. When the man's attention was temporarily distracted, she gave him an aneurysm. Throwing her against a building, he held his head.

She gave her all, but soon realized it wasn't working when he smiled at her, laughing at her attempt. "You're so foolish to think you can use magic on me," he laughed. "I tried to give you a chance, but all you've done is anger me."

Just as he stalked towards her, she wished someone were there to help her.

When the muscular man picked her up by her hair, she heard a voice getting closer and closer.

Her head hurt so badly from the weight of her body that she almost blacked out. When she felt her body falling to the ground, Noel appeared in front of her.

"Bonnie!" he yelled when he saw the state of her. "Are you okay?"

She looked around frantically. The men had disappeared into thin air. Without realizing it, she started crying hysterically.

Noel swept her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. "What happened, Bonnie." She didn't answer him. "Bonnie?"

After calming down, she looked into eyes. She didn't sense any evil in his being. She was loosing her grip on reality, and that was dangerous for her. If her emotions were to become reckless, she might not be able to control herself. Her worst fear was to you expression, a type of magic she knew she couldn't handle.

* * *

_**Hughes Residence**_

Not wanting to go back to her dorm, Noel took Bonnie to his place. As she sat on his couch, she saw nothing but art. It was everywhere. She loved the urban, yet elegant vibe of his home.

Noel brought her an ice pad and placed it at the back of her head, holding it there. "Bonnie, why did you run off like that? Why didn't you stop when I called out to you?"

"I didn't hear you."

"But you looked right at me."

"No, I didn't. Three men were following me and they cornered me in the ally. They could have killed me." Noel said nothing. "Didn't you see them?"

Noel was lost. "I didn't see anyone, Bonnie. I turned that corner right after you. No one was there. It was just you, sitting on the ground, out of it."

"I'm not crazy, Noel. Those men were there. I have this bruise around my neck to prove it," she fumed; insulted by what she thought he was trying to insinuate.

A perturbed look crossed his face. He then slowly placed three of his fingers on the side of her temple. He looked into her eyes.

Bonnie could feel a force within her. She suddenly threw his hand away from her and stood up, backing as far away from him as she possibly could.

"What the hell are you?"

"You're a witch?"

Fear gripped her heart. Noel was the hunter. How else would he know that?

He started walking towards her, but stopped when he saw the terror in her eyes. He looked rejected. When she spoke the words no one in love would want to hear. "Stay away from me," she yelled.

"Are you afraid of me?" he looked so wounded, that she just wanted to comfort him, but knew better.

She stayed grounded to her spot against the wall.

"Bonnie, please don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," he near begged.

"What are you?" she asked, not believing him.

Realizing that there was nothing more for him to do than to explain himself, he did so. "I'm a cambion."

* * *

**I hope you like the story. If you are wondering what a cambion is, continue reading and follow the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all readers :)**


	7. Return to Mystic Falls

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Return to Mystic Falls**

* * *

_**Hughes Residence**_

Bonnie sat on the floor leaning against the door, maintaining the distance between herself and Noel. "You're a what."

Noel sat on the couch. Running his fingers through his hair, he answered her. "I'm a cambion."

"So, you're like an angel or something?" she was completely shocked. She had no idea that the sweet guy she met a bar was going to turn out to be a freaking cambion, whatever the hell that was.

"Yes and no. I'm more like a mortal spirit," he explained.

"How is that even possible," she asked, palming her head that still ached tremendously.

Noel tossed her the ice pad before continuing. "My father was a spirit called an incubi. Incubus are sensual spirits that enter the dreams of mortal women with the intention of fathering children. My mother was human. Cambions, such as me, are the result of that union."

"Wait a minute," she held up her hand. "Are you telling me that your father is air, floating around in the atmosphere?"

"Sort of, but it's more to it than that. You can only see incubus if they want their presence to be known. And I believe that incubus is what you saw in the ally. They are very evil creatures that are more powerful than you can imagine."

"Are you like them?" she asked, concerned.

"In a way. I have some of the same abilities as them, but being a cambion, I can't hide myself."

"Can you infiltrate people's dreams, too." She was hoping he would say no. It would be so embarrassing if he knew what she had dreamt so many nights.

His cheeks became flushed. Blushing, he answered her question, looking into her eyes. "Yes. I try not to, but when I met you, I could control myself. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Bonnie blushed from head to toe. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

He just laughed, knowing the truth.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls**_

_January 26__th__, 2016 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I recently found out that the guy I've grown to care so deeply for is a cambion. I know right? Shocking. Noel made me stay at his place in order to keep an eye out. Now having an idea of what my friends are dealing with, I can be of some use. Though I promised never to step foot in Mystic Falls again, I have no choice but to break that promise. Noel has decided to accompany me on this trip, knowing more about the hunters than I. Seeing that I can't use magic against them, I now realize just how much danger my loved ones are truly in._

Driving past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign, Bonnie called Elena.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Hi, Elena. We need to talk ASAP. I know something about your vampire hunters."

"Hunters? There's more than one?" she was baffled.

"Yes. Three that I know of for sure."

"Okay, I'll call Stefan. We'll come up as soon as we can."

"No need," she said. Pausing, she gave Noel further instructions. "Turn there," she said, pointing at the adjacent road.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Just go to the boarding house. I'll be there in twenty."

"Wait. You're in town?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Me too, but this is important."

"Alright. I'll tell everyone to meet us."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**_Salvatore Mansion_**

Pulling into the driveway, Noel parked the car and helped Bonnie out.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand.

As soon as the door closed, Elena and Caroline came running out the house, hugging her.

"Bonnie! We missed you!" they both enthused.

"I missed you too." She hugged them back, just as tightly, smiling. She didn't realize how much she'd missed them until now.

Not forgetting about Noel, she introduced him. "Caroline, this is Noel. Noel, this is Caroline."

Caroline shook his hand, beaming. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said, returning the complement.

"You already met Elena."

Noel and Elena shook hands, as well. "Let's go inside," Elena suggested, leading the way.

Caroline linked arms with Bonnie. "Why didn't you tell me he was so gorgeous?"

"Shhh. He might hear you," she lied, knowing full well, that he could. He just shyly smiled as he walked behind them.

When Bonnie walked in the door, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt hugged her. They had all missed her. She had always been there for all of them and they could feel the void of her absence.

Noel's presence did not go unnoticed. "Who is this?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, this is Noel. Noel, Tyler," she introduced.

Tyler shook his hand skeptically.

"Okay, how about we all just sit down and discuss what's going on," Elena advised, trying to avoid the awkward tension that was arising.

Damon eyed Noel suspiciously. Why was he there, he wondered. "Matt?"

"What?"

"Why don't you take Noel and show him around town?"

"Oh, yeah. There are some great spots," he said timidly, quickly rising from his seat next to Rebekah.

"That won't be necessary," Bonnie interjected, pushing Matt back. "Noel knows why we're gathered here."

Everyone, but Caroline glared at Bonnie. How dare she tell a complete stranger about them?

"Have you lost your mind?" Damon asked, enraged, stalking towards her.

Noel stood up, towering over Damon. It was clear that he was challenging him to dare touch her.

"Damon, sit down," Elena demanded.

He turned to face her. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Sit down," she repeated. She obviously wasn't joking. He backed away from Noel and went to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Now I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't tell that information to just anyone," she defended.

Caroline saw that no one was caving. "Are you guys kidding me? Bonnie has always had our back. She has saved all of our asses at some point in time, so don't you dare doubt her now. And F.Y.I., Noel can be trusted. He's just like us in a way."

"How do you know that, love," Klaus asked from his corner against the wall.

"That's not important," Bonnie spoke. "We're wasting time discussing him, when we should be talking about the vampire hunters."

"There's more than one," Stefan asked.

"Yes. Three or more."

"How do you know this?" Stefan wondered.

"They attacked me in an ally on Tuesday."

"That was three days ago. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elena questioned.

"Because this conversation needed to happen face to face and I couldn't get here 'til now."

"No, it was not necessary to have this conversation in person," Klaus argued. "You could have called and we would have come to you. This could have been over three days ago. We outnumber them. There are six of us and three of them. Not counting the hybrids and every other vampire who is at risk."

Bonnie was starting to get ticked off. Klaus was acting as if numbers mattered. "Outnumbering them means nothing," she said firmly.

"Of course it does," Damon said, sipping his drink.

Noel could feel Bonnie's body tensing. "You're wrong. You should listen to Bonnie. She knows what she's talking about."

"Why would I listen to Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Because she's right," he replied, not getting at all frustrated with the bickering.

"What do you know? You're nothing but a human."

"Wrong."

"What," Damon commented.

That statement caught everyone's attention.

"I'm not human. I'm a cambion and I know for a fact that incubus are the vampire hunters."

"Incubus can't possibly be the culprits," Klaus suggested, being familiar with the spirits. "They are seductive creatures."

"Yes, but they are also dark spirits. If they are the hunters, and I'm pretty sure they are, then they won't stop until they've completed what they have set out to do."

"Then we'll just have to kill them," Klaus concluded.

"You can't kill spirits. Your only chance against them is dark magic. And even that has its limitations."

Everyone sat in silence. Bonnie was their only chance at survival. Even Klaus and Rebekah had to accept that.

Stefan then had an epiphany. "Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Can you still use the power of the dead witches?"

"No. I haven't been in their good graces since I used dark magic, and I doubt they'd let me use it to help vampires. They hate your mere existence."

Elena then took a turn at Bonnie. "Why can't you just use expression?" she asked. "It could save all of us."

Before Bonnie could even respond, Caroline was all over Elena's case. "No. She is not using expression. You know she can't always control it."

"How about you let Bonnie choose, Caroline," Elena snapped.

"No. I can't believe you would even ask that of her. The hunters already know who she is. I'm not going to allow her to be put further in harm's way, Elena. Sorry, but I'd rather die than see that happen. We'll figure out another way," she finished, passionately.

Everyone looked at Bonnie, the decision resting with her.

"This is a very tough decision and I think I need some time to figure out what I want to do. I'll let you guys know what I've decided before I leave," she firmly stated.

"Then it's settled," Stefan commented. "All of us will just have to prepare ourselves. They will come again and we'll need to be ready."

"I'll tell the pack," Tyler said, standing.

"I'll find Elijah," Rebekah said, also standing, everyone else doing the same.

"Great. I'll get Katherine and any other vampires I can find," Stefan stated.

Damon didn't look pleased. Bonnie could tell that he felt left out. There was nothing he could do anymore.

Bonnie and Noel decided to take their leave. "We'll be at my house. You can find me there if you need me," she announced before taking off with Noel.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now everyone knows that Noel is not the hunter. Keep reading find out what what Bonnie is going to do about this predicament! :)**


	8. Unlocked Memories

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Unlocked Memories**

* * *

_**Bennett Residence: Bonnie's Bedroom**_

When Bonnie and Noel got to her house, it was well after sunset. They were exhausted from the trip, but knew the day wasn't over yet.

Bonnie showed him his room, before going to hers. Turning on the lights, the room was exactly how she left it. Thanks to Caroline, the house was dusted and vacuumed every week. As she looked around her childhood home, her memories were filled with despair. Walking to her vanity, she ran her fingers over the comb and brush that belonged to her mother. It had been one of the many things she had left behind when abandoning Bonnie.

A wave of emotion washed over Bonnie when she spotted an old trunk. Kneeling beside it, she lightly touched the latch before quickly withdrawing her hand. Contemplating on whether to open it, she just sat and eyed it. That old trunk contained so many memories. Finally deciding to open it, she slowly lifted the lid. She picked up item after item. Her grandmother's necklace that had been passed down to her mother, than herself was carefully sealed in a velvet box. She then lifted the only photo she had with her Grams, mother, and father. She had only been three when it was taken. They looked so happy together. Her eyes began to mist as she thought of her broken family.

Something then caught Bonnie's attention. Her breathing became shallow, her heart pattered. She cautiously lifted an old t-shirt. Tears, she had been holding back, rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed. Holding the shirt tightly to her bosom, hers sobs worsened.

"Jeremy…," was all she could say. The shirt had belonged to him. He had left it at her house years ago, when they were together and in love, before he died trying to cure Elena from being a vampire.

"It was pointless, Jeremy. She didn't even get it. You died for nothing," she wept.

After some time of grieving over her loses, she regained her composure, replacing all but one item, her Grams necklace. Opening the velvet box, the necklace was just as she remembered. Jeremy's ring still shared the same chain.

Closing the trunk, she walked over to her bed and put the box in her bag.

Feeling grimy, Bonnie stripped before turning off her phone and hopping in the shower. When she was finished she quickly dressed in her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

**I loved Bonnie and Jeremy together, so this chapter was to show that even though she has moved on with her life, the people that were in it, she still loves dearly. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Questions & Answers

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Questions & Answers**

* * *

**_Bennett Residence: Dinner_**

When she entered, Noel was already setting the table and putting the dinner on it

They sat down to eat.

"Dinner looks great," she complemented.

"Thank you," he replied.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes that were still puffy from crying. "You're welcome. I'm sure it's going to be delicious," she remarked, greedily gazing at the plate of spaghetti.

Looking at her, Noel finally spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Of course," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I heard you crying," he said straight forward.

Bonnie cast her eyes down. "I'm fine," Tilting her head up, she looked straight into his beautiful eyes. "It's just hard being back here."

"Because of your Grams?"

She shook her head. "Not just my Grams. You know…it's everything. This town, the people,…the memories."

They sat in silence for a while. "Why did you leave?"

Bonnie chose her words carefully. "I left because… I…I was losing myself," she admitted.

"It felt like my soul was being… ripped from me. Staying here would have destroyed me. I hated myself when I looked in the mirror. Expression had consumed my very being and I couldn't control it. I killed twelve innocent people because of it," she explained, filled with emotion.

Noel's face was expressionless. He sat there, taking in what she had said.

Bonnie waited for him to respond. "Noel, I didn't meant to do it," she panicked, not wanting him to look at her differently. "I wasn't in control of my actions. This warlock had gotten in my head and took over my free will. Oh Noel, please don't think differently of me?" she near begged. She cared deeply for him and his opinion meant a lot to her.

Noel reached across the table and lightly caressed her hand. "Bonnie, I could never think differently of you. You're amazing and I realize it took a lot for you to come here, considering the history."

Bonnie exhaled in relief.

After taking a bit of his dinner, Noel started a new conversation. "So, Bonnie, tell me a little about your friends and life here," he suggested, before taking a sip of water.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, my friends are very different than most people. Elena and Caroline have been my friends since I can remember. As you now know, they are both vampires.

"How did they become vampires," he asked.

"Um… Katherine, Stefan's bitter ex, turned Caroline to hurt Elena because she wanted Stefan, but couldn't have him due to his relationship with Elena. And Elena drowned with vampire blood in her system, so she didn't truly die."

"So, I'm going to assume that everyone I met today was a vampire, correct?"

"No. Matt and Damon are human. Tyler and Klaus are hybrids, half werewolf and half vampire."

"That Damon is very bold, the way he came at you knowing you could kill him with a blink if you wanted to."

"Well, you know, he used to be a vampire. In fact, the cure for immortality that he received was meant for Elena. Well, more like anyone who got to it first."

Noel finished chewing the food in his mouth before speaking. "Really? So how did they get this… cure?"

"It's a long story," she said, not wanting to delve into that time in her life.

"I don't mind. I like long stories. Besides I'm curious. I didn't know that vampirism could be undone."

"I know it sounds interesting, but the whole situation was a tragedy really. So many were involved in getting the cure, all for someone who didn't want it."

"Well what happened?"

She thought for a while on how to explain it. "Um, it all started when Stefan wanted to cure from being a vampire Elena. At first she didn't want it, but she decided that she did. Jeremy, her brother, became a vampire hunter against his choosing and every time he killed a vampire, a tattoo revealing the location of this cure would grow," she said, knowing background information would be necessary for him to fully understand.

"That doesn't sound very tragic," he said nonchalant.

"It is because of the drama. She wasn't the only one who wanted. This professor wanted to resurrect an immortal warlock named Silas so that he could be reunited with his dead wife on the other side. He needed a witch to drop the veil between the living and the dead. He taught me expression so that I could lift it. Only, I had no idea that he had an agenda or that I was learning something way worse than dark magic," she explained.

"At the time my life revolved around protecting Elena. Everyone's life did. When trying to get the cure for her, Jeremy and I made it to the location of the cure first, but another vampire hunter had come right behind us, and had plans for it too. He stabbed me in my back and…and forced Jeremy to feed his blood to Silas, to free the cure that was in his hands, his body being frozen like stone. Katherine showed up and took the cure, leaving Jeremy in Silas' grasp. Silas…he…he…killed the man I was in love with right in front of me," she said, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"To go through all of that just for Klaus get hold of before forcing it down Damon's throat to keep it from ever being used on him," she shook her head.

Noel looked at her intently. "I'm sorry about Jeremy. I couldn't imagine the person I love, being killed before my eyes. Is your heart okay now," he asked placing his hand to his chest.

"That's a hard question to answer. I try not to think about the past. This place holds a lot of happy and sad memories, but for some reason, I always associate sadness with Mystic Falls. I loved Jeremy dearly even though we were not a couple when he passed. I do take comfort in knowing that he loved me at the time of his passing."

"If you could have brought him back to life, would you?" he asked.

"At the time, I was tempted to. If I had dropped the veil, anyone who died because of Silas, would return to life, but I couldn't risk more evil coming here all because I wanted Jeremy to be alive. It was best for me not to. My life would be so different if I had. I probably would have never left and to know that I would have never met you…if I had. I'm glad I have you in my life, Noel."

After finishing their meal, Bonnie and Noel, cleared the table and washed dishes. Bonnie turned on the entertainment system as she dried a plate. As she dried another plate that he handed her, she noticed what he was wearing. It took every muscle in her body to keep from gawking at him. He was so handsome, probably due to the fact that he was a cambion.

She couldn't stop glancing at him. He finally asked why she was staring. "What?"

"Are all cambions as beautiful as you?" she asked, unashamed.

"It depends on your definition of beautiful," he replied, blushing.

"Well, I think you're very handsome and I was just wondering if all cambions were good looking," she truthfully responded.

His ears turned red as she continued to flatter him. He nodded his head. "The answer to your question is yes. We're very sexual creatures. If we weren't beautiful, we wouldn't be able to seduce our…prey," he seductively answered.

"You know, there's still a lot I don't know about you."

"What do you want to know," he asked.

"Well, first off, how did your mother feel about having a baby that wasn't fully human?"

Sadness filled his eyes at the thought of his mother. "I don't know. In order to keep the balance of nature, she had to die for me to be born."

"Oh." Bonnie felt bad for him. To know that you're responsible for your own mother's death must be hard to live with.

To make sure Bonnie didn't feel uncomfortable, Noel turned to the bright side. "Even though I didn't know her, I know that she was just like me. All cambions take on the persona and characteristics of their mother."

"Then I guess your mother was a very sweet, gentle, loving person." She smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"So…what was your childhood like?"

Bonnie had no idea where to start. She didn't want to dampen the mood, so she decided to keep things simple. "Well, for starters, you already know my mother abandoned me and my grandmother raised me. I guess you could say my childhood was fairly pleasant. Caroline and Elena have been my best friends since forever. I was lucky to grow up with them. As for my dad who you already know about, he was always working, so I really didn't see him a lot. Well, not until senior year anyway. What about your father?" she asked, towel drying the spaghetti pot.

"I don't speak to him."

"Why not?"

"He's an incubi. Incubus father children, but have nothing to do with them. Most cambions grow up alone."

"So your father just left you to fend for yourself?"

"No," he replied. "It's not that simple. It's not as if incubus don't care about their offspring. Cambions are outcasts from both sides. We're neither human nor incubi. We just exist. I've only ever met one other cambion my whole life. We usually live alone, but I had many foster families. The last one I was with was great, but when puberty hit, so did natural instinct. I started to retreat into myself and eventually ran away."

This information about cambions nearly broke Bonnie's heart. The thought of having no one and belonging nowhere, hurt her. She knew how it felt to be abandoned, but not to the point we're you don't even know your parents. She didn't even notice that her eyes were filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching her arm.

"Nothing, it's just…your life sounds so lonely." Her voice was shaking.

"Oh, no. Don't feel sad about me. I'm used to it," he reassured.

"You shouldn't have to be."

"Bonnie, look at me."

She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'm not sad about my life. I grew up in foster homes, but I got out and made a life for myself. I'm happy with the way it's turned out. Although my mother couldn't give me herself, she gave me life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have the bar that was hers. I have a job doing what I love and if it weren't for that, I would have never met you."

"I'm glad I met you, Noel."

"Me too," he squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"So, what was the cambion like that you did meet?" she questioned.

"He was very dark, but had a kindness about him. I met him when I thirteen. He introduced me to amazing music and the underground world. Knowing D'mitri helped make me the person I am today. We were good friends, but we eventually went our separate ways. He wasn't accustomed to constant companionship. He had never had a friend until we met. He was my best friend," he said, washing the spaghetti pot. "As a matter of fact, this shirt was his. He gave it to me when he left."

"Do you know where he lives now?"

"No. He doesn't stay in one place for long. I did happen to run into him a few years ago, so I do have his number, but no address."

As the intro to Love Somebody played, Bonnie's body began to sway unconsciously.

**_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_**

**_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_**

**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**_," _Noel sang.

**_I really wanna love somebody_**

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_I really wanna touch somebody,"_** Bonnie joined in, Noel taking her hand in his and started dancing with her.

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_You're such a hard act for me to follow_**

**_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_**

**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**

**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_**

**_I really wanna love somebody," _**Noel continued, as Bonnie lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hands rested on her lower back as they danced.

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_**

**_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_**

**_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_**

**_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_**

**_I really wanna love somebody_**

**_I really wanna dance the night away_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_I really wanna touch somebody_** Noel looked deep into Bonnie's eyes before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Bonnie's heart melted as her stomach fluttered. She returned the kiss, deepening it as he held her in a tight embrace.

**_I think about you every single day_**

**_I know we're only half way there_**

**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah._**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :D**


	10. Baggage

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**Baggage**

* * *

_February 5__th__, 2016_

_Dear Diary,_

_Noel and I have finally become an item. After sharing our first kiss, I knew we were meant to be. And does that man know how to kiss. He's so calm and sweet, never rushing to do anything. I love being with him. He's a perfect gentleman. _

_Before leaving Mystic Falls on Sunday, I informed that gang, that I would do what I could to be of assistance, but I must admit, I'm not too keen on using dark magic. Caroline wasn't happy when I agreed. She wants to keep me safe, but I can't just leave my friends out to die, because that is exactly what will happen if I don't help. _

**_Caxton Dorms: Bennett/Robins_**

Bonnie and Noel had been chilling in her room all afternoon. Thankful that she didn't have classes that day, she assumed they'd be able to spend the whole day together, but that dream was shot to pieces when Noel informed her that he had to work that night.

They were snuggled in front of the TV in her room, when she heard voices in the living room. Getting up to see who it was, she was beyond shocked to see her father and step mother.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she question, shocked to see them.

Lindsay then walked past her and headed for the door. "I'm out. Oh, and I won't be back tonight," she announced.

"Alright, bye," Bonnie responded, closing the door behind her roommate.

Bonnie motioned for her parent's to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink," she asked, being as hospitable as possible.

"Oh, no thank you, Bonnie. We just came to see how you're doing."

A dumb founded looked crossed her face. Since when did he care, she wondered? He never called, let alone visit her in the past.

"Okay," she said, sitting across from them. Looking at Amy, she was huge. She looked as though that baby were going to pop out any moment.

"So how are you doing in school? Are you keeping your grades up?" her father questioned.

"I'm doing great actually. Surprisingly I'm number five in my Biology class."

"That's great, Bonnie," Amy complemented.

A wave of anger coursed through Bonnie. There her father was sitting in her living room with his arm around Amy. He even had his hand resting on her stomach which bothered her even more. They seemed so happy just being near each other. She was secretly envious of her unborn sister. She was going to have the loving family she never had.

After a few moments of silence, Amy spoke again "Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"When you're finished with school your father and I want you to come live with us for a while. We would love to have you there when the baby comes, so we can be a family together," she said cheerily.

Amy was such a nice woman, but Bonnie refused to like her. "Thanks, but I'm not going to up root my life here just to come live with you. My life is here, in Chi town and I'm not leaving."

"Bonnie, we're not asking you to up root your life," her father explained. "We just want to have the chance to be a family before you settled down."

"I think it's a little too late to try and fit me into 'your' family. I'm twenty years old."

"It's never too late, Bonnie," her father pressed.

Looking into his eyes, she knew he really did want her apart of their lives, but truth be told, she didn't want to be a part of theirs. She hated seeing him and Amy happy. Every time she saw them, it was just a reminder that her parents weren't together, didn't care enough to make things work, and abandoned her to be raised by her grams.

"It is too late dad. I don't want to be a part of your family with Amy. I just want mine back," she said passionately. "No offense, Amy, but I'm sure if your dad got married to someone who wasn't your mother, you wouldn't be gung ho about living with them either."

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "I understand perfectly, Bonnie. It's only natural."

Just then, Noel emerged from her bedroom. "Hi," he waved when he saw her family.

"Who are you," her father asked, not looking to happy to be seeing a man merging from his daughter's bedroom.

"Noel," he answered, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Rudy Hopkins. I'm Bonnie's father," he said, shaking his hand rather firmly.

Bonnie had to force herself not to roll her eyes over her father's sudden protective attitude. Where was that attitude when she was growing up without a dad?

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Noel knew by the tone of Ruby's voice that he didn't like him, but knowing how Bonnie felt about him, he didn't care.

Noel sat down next to Bonnie, a little too close for Ruby's taste. "So tell me, how do you know my daughter?"

"He's my boyfriend, dad," Bonnie interjected.

"Um, it's nice to meet you," Amy said kindly, shaking his hand. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at my bar," Noel answered.

Rudy's blank face became stale.

To break the ice with Noel, Amy decided to speak. "You must be very mature and hard working to have your own bar at such a young age."

"I guess, mam', but I really didn't have to work too hard. The bar belonged to my grandfather, who left it to my mom, but she died, so I have it instead."

"So, what were you doing in a bar, Bonnie?" he further interrogated.

"I was there to meet Abby if you must know." Her father was getting on her last good nerve. It was none of his business who she dated or how she chose to spend her time.

Her annoyance was amplified when she noticed that her father kept looking Noel over. His dreads especially. She knew he wanted to comment on them, but it was Amy who took the first plunge.

"Not to seem weird, but I love your style and your dreads. How long have you had them?" she asked.

"I've had them since I was fifteen. After going to a Shadow Falls concert, I saw Brian Fair's hair and thought 'I wonder what I would look like if I did that' so I did."

"Did it take a long time to grow them?" she questioned.

"Not really. I rarely cut my hair growing up, so it was already long," he answered.

"What exactly do you do for a living," Rudy asked, totally off topic.

Noel turned his attention to Rudy. "Well, I'm an artist and musician, but my main job right now is managing the bar."

When Noel moved his hair behind his ear, it revealed a tattoo of a puzzle piece. That did not sit well with Rudy. He wanted better for Bonnie, or at least what he considered to be better. As Rudy evaluated everything he didn't like about the young man, the alarm on Noel's phone went off.

"Speaking of work, I have to go," he said standing from his seat.

Bonnie stood up after him, walking him to the door. "I'll see you later, okay," he said, as she held his hand, not wanting him to leave.

"Okay," she whispered. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sweetly kissed him goodbye.

Releasing her from his arms, he said goodbye to her parents. "Goodbye Mr. Hopkins, Mrs. Hopkins. It was nice meeting you both."

Before she could even close the door well, her father was voicing his negative opinion. "Did you see what he was wearing?" he asked Amy.

"I personally liked his sense of style. It fit his personality."

"What sense of style? His shirt was too fitted. And I'm not even going to mention his hair," he criticized.

"What is wrong with you," Bonnie snapped. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and acting like you give a damn and then treat my boyfriend like he is inferior?"

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you had better get your attitude in line, Bonnie," he gently chided. "I was not treating Noel as if he were…inferior. I was just noticing that you hadn't made a very wise selection of who to spend your time with."

Amy sat in silence. This was not a conversation she wanted to be a part of.

"Excuse me, but you can't make that kind of assessment. You know nothing about Noel. He is the most gracious, loving, selfless person I've met. And I'd much rather spend my time with him, than with you. Not that it even matters considering you've never cared before."

"I don't know what I've done to make you think that, Bonnie."

"Oh really? Maybe it was when you moved across the country and left me on Grams front porch for her to do your job! Or maybe it was when you never called to see how I was doing," she fumed. "Or maybe it was when you never even picked up the phone on any of my birthdays! Or maybe it was when you didn't even come home when Grams died," she was now crying, but she didn't care about being strong or hiding her true feelings anymore.

"You never cared about me, daddy. You didn't even see me off to school because you were, too busy preparing to marry Amy! You say you want me to be a part of your family, but have you forgotten that I already am!"

"Bonnie, I…"

"Shush, dad! I wasn't finished," she angrily lashed out. "It is my turn to talk. You had your chance for nineteen years."

Bonnie's phone began to ring, but she ignored it, after seeing that it was Elena. "Did you know that I cried countless nights, just hoping that you would come home even if it was for a short time? Did you know how much I longed for you and Abby to just… care," she asked, her anger subsiding, being replaced with agony. "I just wanted a family to love me. But instead of loving me, you and Abby just abandoned me," she shook her head.

Her phone buzzed, this time it was a text. She ignored that too.

Rudy took in everything his daughter had said to him. He hadn't realized how much emotional damage he had caused in her life. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I do care about you. You're my little girl and I love you, both of us do," he said including Amy.

Bonnie's sorrowful, puffy green eyes met Rudy's droopy puppy dog eyes. "It doesn't matter now, because I despise you," she said, not meaning it. She loved her father dearly, but all she wanted was for him to feel her pain. "I never want to see you again, and I wish you and Amy all the happiness in the world. I hope you enjoy raising your daughter, even though you didn't care to do the same for me," she finished. She cast her eyes to the floor, to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This will definitely not be Rudy and Amy's last appearance. Thanks to all readers! :D Please review and share your opinion of this chapter. **


	11. I'll Cover You

**You Are My Lovely One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the character's from the hit CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By:** Keni Moore

* * *

**I'll Cover You**

* * *

_**Evanescence Bar**_

Bonnie's day that had started off so joyous was now ending in pain. She hated feeling unhappy, so she decided to lift up her own spirit.

Walking into the bar, she sat down. "A double martini, dry," she ordered, leaning on the counter.

"May I see your ID, Bonnie" the bartender asked. She came in to see Noel so frequently, that most of the employees knew her by name.

"Listen, Kyle. I've had a very rough day, and I just need to unwind. So can you help a girl out?"

"Bonnie, I could get fired if you're underage."

"You're not going to get fired. Noel wouldn't do that," she argued.

Bonnie had hoped that Kyle would give in, but he didn't. Fortunately for her, the shift change granted her with a new employee who was quite impressionable. All she had to do was flirt and he gave her what she wanted.

After too many drinks, it started to show when the DJ played Maroon 5's If I Never See Your Face Again.

Standing up, Bonnie moved to the middle of the dance floor. She moved her body so effortlessly to the music that soon all of the attention was on her.

The room became heated soon, as many others joined her on the dance floor.

She felt so alive and carefree as she danced, that is until the effects of too much alcohol started having a major effect on her.

It wasn't until a man aggressively grabbed that she remembered who she was. "Get off me," she said, as he tried dancing with her.

"I thought this is what you wanted baby," he said, pulling her closer as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

His rough hands started to creep up her shirt. "Get off me!" she yelled, as he kissed her neck.

She pushed his head away from her. When he groped her butt, she immediately gave him an aneurysm.

"Ahhh," he yelled, holding his head. Veins popped in his neck.

Bonnie's heart was racing so fast, she didn't even realize what she was doing. Noel, who had been having a meeting with staff, came out from the kitchen. He had felt that something was wrong.

He soon spotted Bonnie on the dance floor. The man who had been forceful with her was kneeling on the ground as his head was about to burst from the pressure.

Noel rushed over to her. Turning her around to face him, he shook her, hoping that she would stop the aneurysm before it killed the man.

She stopped right in time. Had she let it continue any longer, his brain would have been fried.

The individuals that were present were completely stunned by what they had just witnessed, thinking the man had severe medical condition. Not wanting a confrontation, Noel led Bonnie away. He quickly approached one of the kitchen employees, giving them detailed instructions. "Todd, call 911. There is a man here who has just suffered from what appears to be a medical condition."

"Okay, boss."

"Oh, and I have to go. Keep the customers calm, okay."

Noel quickly ushered Bonnie out of the building and to his car. He could smell the alcohol on her, which greatly agitated him. "Bonnie, what happened back there," he asked as he drove.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, so I gave him an aneurysm," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Bonnie, you can't just give someone an aneurysm. What if you had killed him?"

"I wasn't going to kill him, but he's not going to be bothering anymore women."

Noel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"His mind won't be the same. He's now a simpleton," she said, not looking at him.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because he deserved it. He's a perv. It will teach him to keep his hands off when a woman tells him no!" she seethed.

"He touched you?" This made Noel's stomach turn.

Bonnie nodded her head in conformation.

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Where did he touch you," he asked, his patience was getting short and that was extremely rare. She had already put his bar in jeopardy by drinking underage, and now she was being evasive.

"I don't want to talk about it, Noel. It's not important anymore," she said, upset that he wouldn't just drop it.

Noel let it go, seeing that she wasn't going to discuss it. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

_**Caxton Dorms: Bennett/ Robins**_

Noel helped Bonnie into her room, as she leaned on him for support. Unlocking the door, she stumbled in, Noel kept her from hitting the ground. She faced him as her held her up by her waist.

"Thanks for walking me up, baby," she said breathily.

She reeked. Although he worked in a bar, he hated the smell of alcohol.

"No problem," he responded, sitting her on the couch. Knowing that she was going to be beat in the morning, Noel started towards the kitchen, but stopped when Bonnie pulled him back by his shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked seductively.

Noel said, "To the kitchen to get you some water."

Bonnie slowly stood up. She placed her delicate hands on his chest, letting them glide up to his shoulders. "That was a rhetorical question."

Bonnie caught Noel off guard when she started pulling at his shirt, planting kisses on his neck.

Knowing that she was drunk, Noel pushed her away, refusing to give in to her advances. He grabbed her wrists when she started unbuckling his belt. "Bonnie, stop."

She snatched away from his grasp. "You don't want to be with me?" she asked, the feeling of repudiation appearing on her beautiful face.

"Not like this," he replied.

"Well, you're not the only one who doesn't want me," she said running her fingers through her hair. She was letting her conversation with her father affect her rational decisions. She knew Noel cared for her, but she couldn't help the pang of rejection rising in her heart.

"I do want you, Bonnie. I just don't want you like this," he said.

"Get out," she ordered, crossing her arms over her chest

"Bonnie…"

"Get out!" she yelled, pushing him towards the door.

Noel then pulled her to him forcefully before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled, kicking as he carried her to her bedroom.

Gently putting her down on the bed, he started to leave. Furious, Bonnie stood up, but Noel quickly turned to face her. "Do not move another inch," he firmly ordered.

He returned to her room with a glass of water. "Drink this," he said handing her the glass.

Bonnie glared at him before slapping his hand away. "I don't want it."

"Drink the water, Bonnie. Now," he demanded.

Seeing that Noel was serious, Bonnie took the glass and drank the water.

After drinking the water, she just sat there with a blank expression. Out of nowhere, tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Noel knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Bonnie didn't answer him. Instead, she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her. Noel held her closely. "It's okay, honey."

Noel then carried her to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Sliding her dress down her petite body, he replaced it with a t-shirt. Bonnie cried the whole time, not being able to regain her composure. It had been a struggle trying to gargle with mouth wash while crying, but she managed.

When she was finished, Noel pulled back the bead spread and helped her in the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed in behind her. Snuggling in closely, he buried his face in the crevice of her neck as she pulled him even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her body still shaking in his arms, he gently kissed her neck. "Bonnie, I know things have been hard with your dad, but I'll cover you. Everything will be okay," he whispered. "I love you, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to face him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, too," she said, staring deeply into his beautiful grey eyes.

Noel softly whipped away her tears. She held him as closely as she could, not wanting to ever let him go. Laying her head against his chest, she slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep. Noel kissed her forehead as her breathing evened. He held her tightly as he also fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
